


Эндшпиль

by melamoryblack, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melamoryblack/pseuds/melamoryblack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кирк и Спок ведут шахматную партию не только на игральной доске. Или история, в которой Спок скрытно устанавливает с Джимом связь, просто потому, что он хитрый засранец.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эндшпиль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Endgame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386152) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



— Возможно, я даже в большей жопе, чем ты, — сообщил Джим. – Только возможно.  
  
— И что привело тебя к таким выводам? – Спок передвинул своего не-ферзя на два уровня вверх и влево, срубая не-ладью Джима.  
  
— Черт, — выдохнул Джим. На эту фигуру у него были планы. – Ну, просто, понимаешь, я свалил из порта тогда, когда они начали нас обстреливать.  
  
— Это было крайне консервативным решением, — заметил Спок. – Если мы говорим о тебе.  
  
— Обо мне. Именно. О чем я и толкую. — Джим передвинул своего не-коня на три клетки и выше на один уровень. Спок прищурился; пускай поломает голову над тем, что он собирается провернуть им через шестнадцать ходов. Даже если потеряет ферзя. – Но теперь под моим начальством команда, вот я подумал, ну, знаешь, что должен за ними присматривать и валить, если становится жарко. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то из моих людей пострадал.  
  
— Мудрые мысли.  
  
— О да. Вот видишь, я все сделал правильно. А потом ты вернулся туда. Один. Нарушил приказ.  
  
— Мне казалось, я уже понес за это заслуженное наказание.  
  
_Наказание._ Джим усилием воли прогнал тут же нарисованные воображением наручники и кляп, потому что а) ничего этого не было, и б) потому что потому. Потому что у него еще осталась капля разума, а одна, черт ее дери, мысль об этих наручниках…  
  
Глаза Спока блеснули.  
  
— Что… эй, это нечестно, ты _намеренно подсунул_ мне эти мысли!  
  
— Твое утверждение нелогично и основано на обострившемся чувстве паранойи. Шах.  
  
— О, нет, даже не думай. — Джим отправил своего коня на перехват. – Паранойи? Что-то сомневаюсь. Это же какой-то «Инсепшн», чувак. Ты прекрасно осознаешь, что происходит.  
  
— Отсылка к образцу древней поп-культуры, тем не менее, не делает твои слова более убедительными.  
  
— Эй, тебе же понравился фильм.  
  
— Он предлагал занимательное объяснение бесконечной нелогичности человеческого разума.  
  
— Нелогичности, в которой ты уже более чем освоился.  
  
— Твоя паранойя, как я уже и сказал, — Спок сбежал на второй уровень доски, — вызывает некоторые опасения. Может, во время следующего планового обследования доктору Маккою стоит провести психологические тесты?  
  
— Он просто всадит мне в шею гипошприц с первой попавшейся ему под руку дрянью.  
  
— Доктор Маккой – выдающийся ученый, который прекрасно понимает необходимость сбора широкого спектра данных для получения конечного результата.  
  
— Ты что… Ты что, только что предложил мне побыть его подопытной свинкой?  
  
— Хоть генная инженерия и достигла высот, я не заметил у тебя появления признаков упомянутого животного. Шах.  
  
— Ах ты ж! О, гляди, а вот и твоя королева. Бип, бип!  
  
— Для какой цели ты сопровождаешь свои действия этими звуками?  
  
— Хитрый койот, чувак. Ой, погоди, этого я тебе еще не показывал. Тебе понравится.  
  
— Еще одно фантастическое исследование человеческого разума?  
  
— Именно. Но вернемся к теме. Ну, о чем мы там говорили до этой твоей феерически жалкой попытки втянуть меня в обсуждение фетишей?  
  
— Ничего подобного я не совершал.  
  
— Врешь. Врунишка, врунишка в горящих штанишках.  
  
— Вулканцы не лгут. Однако люди вполне на это способны. И делают это часто. Что только подтверждает тот факт, что на моих штанах нет никакого пламени.  
  
— А жаль. Я бы только обрадовался, если бы они сейчас же осыпались пеплом. И ты остался бы с голыми…  
  
— Шах.  
  
— Блядь. — Джим перенес не-короля на уровень ниже. – Ты грязно играешь, Спок. Очень, очень грязно. Я бы даже сказал, мошенничаешь.  
  
— Моя личная гигиена не имеет никакого отношения к игре. В которой, кажется, я одержу победу.  
  
— Только потому, что смошенничал.  
  
— Вулканцы не мошенничают.  
  
— Свежо предание. Продолжай, может, однажды я тебе даже поверю. Или нет.  
  
Спок вскинул бровь.  
  
— Джим, ты, как выражаетесь вы, люди, ведешь себя абсурдно.  
  
— Говоришь, вулканцы не лгут? Отлично, я понял. То есть, ты не лгал о фетишах, потому что не мог этого делать, так? Ты просто пытался _отвлечь_ меня от…  
  
— Ты легко теряешь концентрацию.  
  
— А значит, ты сжульничал.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Шах!  
  
Спок зашипел, явно охваченный возмущением, и Джиму не вовремя вспомнилось, как он точно так же шипел ему в плечо прошлой ночью. Легко теряет концентрацию? Да, пожалуй, что так. Но Спок определенно грязно играет.  
  
Даже сейчас, пока пытается взять себя в руки и принять привычно невозмутимый вид.  
  
— Логичный ход, — пробормотал он. – Обдуманный и прекрасно спланированный заранее.  
  
— Даже не пытайся сказать, будто умеешь проигрывать. Мне этим у тебя перед носом помахать?  
  
— Чем именно, — невинно уточнил Спок, — ты собрался махать перед моим лицом?  
  
Джим застыл, тут же выронив не-пешку, которая закатилась под стул. Он полез за ней, чувствуя, как пылают щеки.  
  
— Ну хорошо, я сам во всем виноват. Ты тут совершенно ни при чем.  
  
— Я ни в чем не виноват, — согласился Спок. Его губы даже не дрогнули. Его прекрасные, идеальные губы. Ублюдок.  
  
— Точно. Ты же почти святой. Это же я тут со своей больной паранойей и мечтами о кляпах. И, знаешь, идеями об отчаянной спасательной миссии, даже если ради этого придется бросить команду.  
  
Спок замер, так и не донеся фигуру до доски.  
  
— Ты хотел обсудить именно это.  
  
— Да. Я же сказал, что в глубокой жопе. Именно поэтому.  
  
— Ты же не покинул корабль, чтобы отправиться мне на помощь.  
  
— Нет, я просто держал в заложниках целую планету до тех пор, пока они не выпустили тебя. Но это не главное. Я _хотел_ пойти туда. Я… Я практически спустился.  
  
Спок окинул его внимательным взглядом и передвинул фигуру на другую клетку.  
  
— Ты ответственный капитан.  
  
— О, да, теперь ты так говоришь. Если бы команда не связала меня, а Боунз не вколол каких-то успокоительных, я просто бы не дождался этого их долбаного главного священника со списком требований, после выполнения которых они согласны были тебя отпустить. Конечно, то, что ты _добровольно сунулся им в лапы_ , давало нам небольшую скидку, но тогда… для меня все это не имело значения. Мне было наплевать на все – на Федерацию, на корабль, на себя самого.  
  
— Джим.  
  
— Так что, видишь теперь, как все плохо?  
  
Спок ничего не ответил, словно войдя в один из своих медитативных трансов, но его глаза оставались открытыми, и взглядом он буравил Джима. Будто навалился тяжеленной пантерой, под теплыми лапами которой ты просто не можешь не испытывать восторг вперемешку с парализующим страхом. Но потом Спок отвел взгляд. Поднял свою фигуру и продолжил игру.  
  
— Логичное решение.  
  
— Логи… да черта с два, в каком месте?  
  
— Логика диктует защищать свою пару.  
  
Джим обомлел, стараясь дышать спокойно. Мир вокруг него замер, подобно лодке, севшей на береговую отмель.  
  
— Ой, — растерянно протянул он. Кажется, его голос дал слабину. – То есть, мы в этой заднице вместе?  
  
— Шах.  
  
Джим посмотрел на происходящее на доске.  
  
— О, черт, нет! Ты снова смухлевал!  
  
— Я не совершал ничего подобного, — повторил Спок. – И, позволь заметить, нельзя быть парой без партнера.  
  
— Ну, с этим я не могу поспорить.  
  
Спок склонил голову.  
  
Джим сдержал отчаянное желание побиться головой о стену. Имя которой Спок, определенно.  
  
— Тебе иногда приходила мысль сделать предложение как-нибудь поромантичнее?  
  
— Все самые важные решения требуют наиболее обдуманных и логичных действий.  
  
— Точно. Как насчет логичного дикого секса? Потому что логика меня уже затрахала.  
  
— Физический акт соития лишь скрепит соглашение, заключенное задолго до упомянутого акта.  
  
Джим моргнул.  
  
— Насколько задолго? – ему всегда было интересно, как давно Спок начал… действительно подбивать к нему клинья.  
  
Внезапно Спок отвел взгляд и уставился на комбейдж на лацкане Джима как на самое изумительное технологическое изобретение в альфа-квадранте.  
  
— Очень.  
  
— Слишком расплывчато, особенно для тебя. Даже не назовешь время с точностью до секунды? Точную дату? Шах, кстати.  
  
О да, вот теперь Спок наконец посмотрел на него. Его взгляд жег, словно фазерный луч. Прожигал до самого сердца.  
  
Пульс Джима скакнул.  
  
— Теперь я понимаю, что ты имел в виду под «мошенничеством».  
  
— Ха. Вот видишь? Все просто ужасно.  
  
— Однако, — Спок снова ввел в игру королеву, и после какого-то безумного шахматного кунг-фу оставил все пешки Джима в дураках, — логика всегда восторжествует.  
  
— Мой король еще цел.  
  
— Пока. — В голосе Спока явно прозвучала улыбка. Как он вообще это проделывает?  
  
Сейчас Джиму хотелось просто запрыгнуть на него, словно психу, но пока что еще было не время.  
  
— Знаешь, иногда мне хочется перевернуть тебя вниз головой. И хорошенько потрясти. Может, если я очень постараюсь, твое сердце вывалится наружу.  
  
— Звучит не очень здор _о_ во. — Спок снова не улыбался, что значило совершенно обратное, и да, Джим его сейчас же поцелует. Как только победит в этой игре.


End file.
